DNA-based microarrays are important for various applications regarding nucleic acid analyses, such as the monitoring of mRNA expression, the sequencing of DNA fragments, genotyping and diagnoses of single-nucleotide polymorphisms, detection of viruses and other pathogens. A co-polymerization method is one of the most progressive technologies for manufacturing three-dimensional (3D) DNA microarrays also called biochips. In this method oligonucleotide probes are mixed with acrylamide or methacrylamide, applied as a spot on a glass slide and then allowed to polymerize under UV-exposure forming a biochip. The co-polymerization method needs oligonucleotide probes to be modified with functional groups containing unsaturated C═C bonds able to copolymerize with gel forming monomers. Matrix Technology Corporation, US, produces Acrydite™ amidite and Dimethoxytrityl-acrydite™ amidite for incorporation of an acrylic function into oligonucleotides during solid phase synthesis. But a methacrylamide group is reported to be preferable in this technology because it is more stable to spontaneous polymerization and demonstrates high efficiency of copolymerization with acrylamide and methacrylamide gel monomers. Modifiers containing a methacrylic function are reported.